Bogmoor B&B
by DannyRoranicus44
Summary: Dylan has a school project and this time he's determined to pass. With help from Rich and the rest of the gang, he attempts to raise the most money by setting up a B&B within the castle. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"I've got it!" Rich exclaimed, running into kitchen where Jimmy was eating and Kait was just sitting there.

"I thought we finally agreed against all the business ideas," Kait replied before Rich could say anymore. "We don't want a repeat of that last one."

"I always knew I didn't want to work on a farm," Jimmy agreed with Kait, speaking in between chewing.

"Look, I've thought this one through," Rich began to argue his point. "It's much better than the Bogmoor Farm and all the ideas before that. If we want tourist to come here, it'd be good for them to have someplace to stay. So Bogmoor B&B!"

"Why would people want to stay here overnight?" Kait commented on the idea negatively, like with most of his ideas! Even though most of the time she did have a point! "In case you haven't noticed, there are no attractions nearby and the nearest café is ten miles away!"

"The radio station," Rich replied. "Give them a couple of backstage tickets, show them the kit…"

"That would work to start with but we don't have that many listeners," Kait sighed, fed up with the constant, useless business ideas.

"There's… Dylan's lizards!" Rich pointed out after thinking for a few minutes of a way to save this idea from being thrown to the side like many before it.

"That's going to attract loads!" Kait agreed sarcastically.

"We can have some more stuff too!" Rich replied though Kait didn't look particularly excited about the idea. "Give me some time and I'll sort it!"

"You have all the time in the world to come up with an idea better than this one," Kait told him as she stood up and left the room. Rich looked to Jimmy.

"It's not that bad is it?" He asked him but Jimmy just shrugged in reply.

* * *

Dylan pushed the huge oak door of the castle shut behind him and sighed; exhausted. School was bothering him again though this time it wasn't about auditions or girls but pointless homework. The last he needed was for Rich to go on about more ideas about businesses which didn't really bother Dylan who was, apparently, too young to help with any of them.

But sure enough, there was Rich with that dreaded smile he always had when he had an idea. "Hey Dylan! I need your help!" Rich grinned as he made his way towards Dylan.

"I'm not in the mood, Rich," Dylan grumbled, making his way towards the stairs. "Just leave me alone." For once, Rich actually listened to what he wanted and left Dylan to continue up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm ready to give my dinner sandwiches another go," Rich looked up from his video game in confusion when he heard Jimmy speak.

"What?" Rich frowned, having not heard most of what Jimmy had said.

"My dinner sandwiches!" Jimmy repeated with a grin.

"What about them?" Rich asked, clueless.

"We can use them to attract customers!" Jimmy explained. "For the B&B," he added after noticing Rich's blank look.

"I think I'm giving up on that idea," Rich told Jimmy, as he glanced back at the TV screen.

"Why? It's a great idea!" Jimmy protested.

"Kait's looking at it negatively, again, I'm not ready for any more of Esme's plans to make the whole thing fail and Dylan's down in the dumps again which doesn't help when I'm trying to concentrate on running a business," Rich exclaimed in a fast pace.

"I can talk to Esme!" Jimmy responded, still grinning.

"You?" Rich raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, still doubting the idea.

"I'll talk to Esme, make her see the good side of the idea while you see what's up with Dylan," Jimmy instructed before turning and attempting to leave the room before Rich could protest. His attempt, however, was unsuccessful and resulted in him walking into the door frame. "I meant that!" Rich rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Dylan! Let's let Trafford lose again. It was fun the last time!" Esme tried to encourage him as Dylan sulked on the bed.

"Please leave me alone, Esme," Dylan sighed, sitting up to talk to her.

"Again? Fine." Esme snapped before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Esme," Dylan groaned at her reaction but flopped back down onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Two minutes later, Dylan heard the door open and glanced up to see Rich walking over to the bunkbed. "What's up this time?" Rich asked, leaning on Dylan's mattress. "Was it the go-karting club this time?" Dylan shook his head. "Fiona again?"

"No, it's the homework," Dylan revealed, not wanting to go through any more of Rich's guesses but telling him the problem was definitely not going to help.

"I can help you with that!" Rich hesitated then changed his mind. "Actually, Kait might be the best person to ask." Dylan just shook his head again. "What's the homework?"

"It doesn't matter," Dylan told him. "I can do it." Telling Rich the homework his teacher had set was not going to be a good idea. It would just set Rich off on another one of his business plans which often led to the castle being filled with chaos.

"I'm probably going to find out eventually, Dylan," Rich continued to pester him about it and Dylan knew he wasn't going to stop for a while.

"It's on of those projects where you need to make at least £100 through a business," Dylan told him and regretted it as soon as he saw Rich's response: another one of those dreaded smiles Rich always had when he had a business idea in his head.

"This is perfect!" Rich exclaimed, grinning manically, but Dylan wasn't sharing the feeling.

"No. It isn't," he argued. "You business plans never work."

"Bogmoor FM has worked," Rich protested, managing a hurt look which made Dylan smile slightly.

"How much money do you get from that?" Dylan pointed out. "It's fine. I'll just fail the project again."

"What do you mean, again?" Rich questioned.

"I did it at my old school," Dylan told him. "I did a reptile show with refreshments but only got £5 and that was from mum and dad!"

"That's decided then. You're not failing again," Rich told him, determined. "I had an idea earlier about a B&B. We just need an attraction."

"Well there's the lake," Dylan shrugged, sitting up, more interested and excited by the project now.

"The lake?" Rich asked slowly, unsure where Dylan was going with the idea.

"Some people like the outdoors, like fishing and walking," Dylan explained, thinking back to the lessons he had had about businesses and target audiences lately. "The castle has lots of countryside for that then we could see if Gabe would try cooking again."

"You may be onto something here, bro," Rich grinned and ruffled his hair. Dylan returned the grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy. I'll hopefully get the next chapter off sooner but as Christmas is coming quickly, I wouldn't count on it.**

"No. I'm sorry Master Richard but following the chaos after my last attempt, I shall not be cooking in this castle ever again," Gabe declared, set right against the idea of cooking after the last time the gang had attempted to start a restaurant.

Gabe, Dylan and Rich were stood in the kitchen after Rich had asked Gabe if he would consider cooking for customers again. Gabe had replied in the way Dylan had expected but, on the journey down to the kitchen, he had managed to remain optimistic.

"Please Gabe," Dylan found himself begging along with feeling the strange sensation to drop to his knees in order to try and get Gabe to agree. Determined, now, to get the most profit out of his classmates, Dylan knew he needed Gabe to use Rich's current business idea or he would have to settle for second best: Jimmy's dinner sandwiches, which he did not want to do. "It's for a school project," Dylan added an explanation to why they were requesting this from him. He guessed Gabe was most probably wondering.

"So it is not permanent?" Gabe concluded. Unsure of what Rich had planned after Dylan's school project was over, Dylan looked too Rich for the reply though he had already assumed what the answer would be.

"Depending on how much interest the business receives, we may look into the business becoming more permanent," Rich responded in a way that Dylan saw as rather professional, as if he was pitching the idea to a group of people. Dylan shuddered. The thought of speaking to a crowd of people just made him nervous.

"I will help Master Dylan with the school project," Gabe decided after a moment of silence, where Dylan was still fighting the urge to drop to his knees. He had no idea why he was suddenly so interested in the competition. "As for afterwards, it depends on how comfortable I feel with the chore of cooking for so many people."

"Thank you Gabe!" Dylan grinned, breathing a sigh of relief that he didn't make a fool of himself and end up begging on his knees (which he was pretty close to doing)! That would have been plain embarrassing, especially if Esme had found out later during the day. He would never have heard the end of it!

"You are welcome Master Dylan," Gabe dipped his head slightly.

"Be careful with the salt and sugar this time," Rich teased with a grin before leaving the room, being pulled out by Dylan who didn't want a repeat of the argument that led to Gabe turning against cooking in the first place. That would not be helpful or convenient.

* * *

Later that day, Jimmy was in the kitchen, hurrying to make himself a sandwich to feed his hunger when Esme appeared in a puff of smoke. "Have you seen Dylan?" Esme asked as Jimmy chucked some tomatoes into the sandwich.

"He's probably with Rich," Jimmy replied, not looking up from preparing his sandwich.

"Doing what?" Esme asked before sitting down at the table and watching Jimmy prepare an odd sandwich consisting of sweetcorn, tomatoes, cabbage and what she thought was a sprout.

"A school project," Jimmy responded, looking at her now after also sitting down. He picked up the sandwich and bit into it before continuing. "Something about turning the castle into a Bed and Breakfast."

Esme laughed, "Poor Dylan. That sounds dull."

"Actually," a sudden voice interrupted Jimmy's and Esme's talk. Esme looked up to see Gabe in the doorway. "He seems very intrigued by the project. I suggest, sister, that you don't mess it up for him."

"No promise, brother," Esme shrugged. "I don't want a load of holidaymakers running around my home." With that, Esme disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jimmy just glanced at Gabe before taking another bite into his sandwich. "What is in that sandwich?" Gabe asked, peering at the food in Jimmy's hands.

"Sweetcorn, tomato, cabbage and sprouts," Jimmy answered with a large grin. "One of my favourites."

"Those were my ingredients," Gabe told him.

"Oops?" Jimmy tried, unsure of how Gabe wanted him to react.

* * *

Kait was in the library, definitely not happy about the thought of strangers staying in the castle. No one seemed to share her opinion. Of course Esme wasn't going to be very happy about the ideas but she never really was and Kait knew that chatting to Esme wasn't going to help.

Reaching for the IPad on the table, Kait hoped that Dani would be available to chat to. It felt like ages since she had last spoke to her.

The little symbol next to Dani's name on the screen showed Kait exactly what she had hoped to see: Dani was online. Clicking on Dani's name, Kait waited for a few seconds for Dani to respond which didn't take too long.

"Hey Dani!" Kait grinned and gave a little wave when Dani's face appeared on screen.

"Hi Kait!" Dani returned the wave. "How are things at Bogmoor?"

"Well, Dylan has this school project about setting up a business so him and Rich have been working on it most of the day," Kait started to explain but Dani cut in.

"So you're annoyed that you aren't getting to talk to Rich as often as you would," Dani guessed, interrupting Kait's explanation.

"Yes, I mean no, well, maybe," Kait said hurriedly then shook her head. "Anyway, they're planning to turn the castle into a Bed and Breakfast."

"That's not a bad idea," Dani responded.

"Letting random people into the castle? They could be anyone," Kait pointed out. Dani wasn't sure how to respond to that.

* * *

The next day, Dylan returned from school, once again in low spirits. "What's wrong this time?" Rich asked him, as he met him at the front door.

"We have to do a speech about our business to the class," Dylan told him as he led the way to the kitchen and collapsed into a chair. "I hate speeches."

"Ah," was Rich's only response as he remembered past events where Dylan had to talk in front of a large group of people. That hadn't gone very well at all.

**Thanks for reading, guys. Please review.**


End file.
